<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Perfect Gift for the Perfect Mech by espioc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083047">A Perfect Gift for the Perfect Mech</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc'>espioc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Starjack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU where Starscream lost the election but didn't go to jail and he is thriving, Creation Day, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, mention of sticky sexual interface but we never see it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24083047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/espioc/pseuds/espioc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack's creation day is coming up, and Starscream doesn't have a clue what to get him this year.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>For the Love of Starjack [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Perfect Gift for the Perfect Mech</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream paced in front of the bed, wings twitching, hands held tightly behind his back. His brow in a constant state of unrest. Wheeljack had already left to work in the home lab, Starscream probably had other things to do, but never mind that. Wheeljack’s creation day was only a week away and Starscream had failed to get his love a gift of any sort.</p><p>After dating for so long, and taking little part in the holidays, Starscream and Wheeljack had assigned themselves creation days to have something to celebrate every once in a while, aside from their anniversary. Every year, though it wasn’t a competition, Starscream came out on top in the gift giving area. Of course, he loved any stupid thing Wheeljack gave him, simply because it came from Wheeljack. That mech could hand Starscream a dead rat and Starscream would still love it.</p><p>But Starscream prided himself on always getting the best gift for Wheeljack, and often went to great lengths to do so. Like the time he flew to Vos for a weekend in a desperate attempt to find an ill-fated prototype of a weapon that had been rumored to survive the war. Of course, Wheeljack had donated it to a museum because he didn’t like to think about his old work all the time, but the gift had been perfect nonetheless. Wheeljack was like a sparkling, inspecting it, checking it out, comparing his old work to his new, and judging past Wheeljack for some of his follies. While Wheeljack didn’t like to have his past as a weapons designer thrown in his face, he did like having his old tools, inventions, notes, and datapads back.</p><p>After he had a good time with them, he usually donated them to museums where they would probably stay forever and he could go look at them until the end of time. Of course, he had an agreement with these museums that he would be able to take back his stuff whenever he wanted, but he hadn’t ever taken advantage of that agreement.</p><p>Of course, Wheeljack didn’t donate all of his recovered things. Those with more sentimental value, he kept. He hung some of these objects on the living room wall with pride, or placed them on the stray shelves as decorations. Starscream loved watching Wheeljack reorganize the living room to fit the latest gift, or see how happy he was talking with a museum curator about his latest donation for an excessive amount of time.</p><p>Now, a hundred creation days, anniversaries, and a few holidays later, Starscream had nothing. He had exhausted his avenues, his contacts, and his internet searches. There was nothing. Anything that existed already belonged to a museum, and they refused to give any of it back. Not that Wheeljack would want that, but it still felt selfish.</p><p>Wheeljack was a simple mech. Starscream was not. If Starscream didn’t get Wheeljack the best, absolute best, and most wonderful gift, one that would bring a light to Wheeljack’s ears and a bright, cute, smile to his face, Starscream thought he might die. Mentally. Physically. Spiritually. What was he if not the greatest gift giver?</p><p>Starscream stopped in his pacing. He stood up straight. This year was different. This year he would have to take drastic measures.</p><p>He would have to ask.</p><p>But not directly, no. He had to be subtle about it. Make it difficult to decipher why he was asking so many random questions. Sometimes Wheeljack was clueless to things happening directly in front of his face, so it probably wouldn’t be that difficult. But, then again, he did pay a great deal of attention to Starscream when he spoke, so maybe it would be harder than originally perceived.</p><p>Starscream rubbed his chin in thought. He hummed to himself.</p><p>How to get someone who loves paying attention to him, to not pay attention to him? That was the question. At dinner time they sat down at their little table and ate together, and when Starscream started talking about his day, Wheeljack’s eyes lit up as if he were listening to the most amazing story ever told. He stared at Starscream with those beautiful optics, and hung on every word. Primus, what a perfect mech.</p><p>Starscream stomped his foot and growled.</p><p>Gift giving wasn’t all he had, but he couldn’t sit still and listen the same way Wheeljack could. Starscream was fidgety and distracted, and no matter how hard he tried, his mind went elsewhere whenever Wheeljack was talking for too long. Wheeljack was always there to help, whenever Starscream fell into a depressed mood, or had a panic attack. Wheeljack was always there, and he was always so wonderful, and Starscream was a flaky mess who could hardly keep one date straight from another.</p><p>Starscream took a deep vent and let it out slowly.</p><p>Everything was fine. His love for Wheeljack was not defined by gifts. He swapped the words in his mind from ‘flaky’ to forgetful and ‘mess’ to unorganized. That was just it. Wheeljack helped keep him organized. So Starscream wasn’t unorganized all of the time, and he certainly wasn’t flaky, and while finding a gift was important to him, it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t get something perfect.</p><p>...At least not the end of the entire world.</p><p>...At least not the end of the world forever.</p><p>Starscream groaned, throwing himself on the bed.</p><p>Wheeljack was funny in the way he gave gifts. They were always spur of the moment purchases, just a thought, just an ‘oh, I think he would like that,’ and Starscream always liked it. Wheeljack knew him so well because he always listened to him even if he was telling the most boring story in the world.</p><p>Maybe Starscream was thinking too hard. Maybe Wheeljack was just like Starscream when it came to gifts, and he’d love anything that came out of Starscream’s hand. After over 200 years of dating, Starscream should have known that! But it’d been so long since he hadn’t over-thought a gift, he can hardly remember being in a situation like this. Starscream was consistent. He knew the things that Wheeljack liked that he would never buy for himself, the system worked! It always worked! And now the system was dead and Starscream was left in crisis.</p><p>As Starscream laid there, thinking all of this, he considered talking to his therapist. He recognized that the distress he felt was truly ridiculous. He also recognized that he felt this distress because something nagged at him, telling him if he didn’t continue to supply Wheeljack with suitable, amazing gifts, Wheeljack would leave him. Starscream knew, he knew, with all of his spark, that wasn’t true. But knowing something never did stop anxiety from weaseling its way into the mind.</p><p>Starscream sat up.</p><p>Maybe the best solution was to ask outright. Wheeljack could be clueless, maybe he wouldn’t catch on. He was the dumbest smart person Starscream had ever met, asking outright might not be as detrimental to the surprise as Starscream originally thought.</p><p>Though, then again, it could be. Then where would he be?</p><p>Starscream stood from the berth and went out into the living room. Wheeljack’s lab was the floor below the regular habsuite, but it was still considered part of the same unit. Starscream sat himself down on the couch for a change of pace, and turned on the TV to put his mind at ease. He clicked past the seemingly endless news channels before he made it to the soap operas. Laughing at the program’s pitiful characters always did lift his spirits. The head of household for his favorite show just recently slipped into a comma, and someone was paying off a doctor to slowly kill her in her sleep. Either she was going to die, or the one person who was privy to the poison would speak up like a snitch. It remained to be seen.</p><p>Watching TV for an hour helped Starscream recenter. Calm down. Think clearly. Wheeljack was a simple mech. He liked simple things, and would be happy with whatever little trinket Starscream gave him. But Starscream wanted to put thought into it. Demonstrate to the love of his life that he paid attention and listened when he spoke.</p><p>Not that Wheeljack didn’t already know that. They’d been together for so long, Starscream didn’t even have to get Wheeljack a gift for his creation day. But Starscream liked to get him things, it felt nice for the both of them.</p><p>What were some things that Wheeljack had said? Anything he ever complained about or needed he got for himself. How was Starscream supposed to work with that?</p><p>“Hey Star.”</p><p>Starscream snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Wheeljack’s voice. Starscream paused the show and smiled. “Finished in the lab already?”</p><p>“Nah, just takin’ a break.” Wheeljack made himself a cube and came back to the couch. “Whatcha watchin’?”</p><p>“Days of our Cybertronian Lives.”</p><p>“Nice, what episode is this?”</p><p>“I think it’s new.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“I think so, I’ve never seen it.”</p><p>“No, this was last season’s story arc. That guy is in a coma, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but that’s a different guy from last season.”</p><p>Wheeljack squinted his eyes and took a step towards the TV. “Is it?” He took a step back. “Oh yeah, it is.” He took a sip of his cube. “They really need to change their tune.”</p><p>“This time there’s a bad doctor being paid off to poison her.”</p><p>Wheeljack nodded his head from one shoulder to the other. “Okay, alright, I see it. But that might be goin’ a little too far.”</p><p>“I don’t know if soap operas can go too far. They’re actually pretty mild.”</p><p>Wheeljack sat down on the couch so they were hip to hip. “Still, how am I supposed to be entertained by the same old shit over and over again?”</p><p>Starscream shrugged, making an ‘I don’t know,’ noise. “It’s drama. It’s all drama. It’s always entertaining.”</p><p>Wheeljack finished off his cube and placed it on the table. “Yeah,” he laid down on his side, head in Starscream’s lap. “I guess.”</p><p>Starscream absently placed his hand on the side of Wheeljack’s head. “Tired?”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit.”</p><p>“What are you doing in the lab?”</p><p>“Just busy work. Little stuff.”</p><p>Starscream nodded. Most of their wealth came from Wheeljack’s patents, products and company, leaving little for Wheeljack to do himself. To keep himself sane, he scheduled work days for himself.</p><p>Starscream hummed to himself, absently watching TV and moving his hand around on Wheeljack. Going from his head, to his shoulder, to his chest, to his waist, back to his head, then back to his chest, until Wheeljack grabbed the stray hand, gave the side of it a kiss, and tucked it to his chest.</p><p>“Stop fidgeting,” he muttered softly.</p><p>Starscream replaced his free hand on the top of Wheeljack’s head. “I thought you were going back to the lab.”</p><p>“I think maybe I’ll be done for today. I’m really tired.”</p><p>Starscream leaned over to get a better look at Wheeljack’s face. “You didn’t sleep well last night. You woke me up twice.”</p><p>“I know, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Starscream gave him a kiss on the nose. “It’s not a big deal, are you alright?”</p><p>“You already sleep so bad, I hate waking you up.”</p><p>“I know, but it’s okay. I’ve slept fine the past few weeks. I’m more worried about you.”</p><p>“I think I’ll be okay. Just a little restless.”</p><p>Starscream nodded, he gave Wheeljack a kiss on the cheek. “You can go take a nap if you want. I’d come with you if you like.”</p><p>Wheeljack nodded. “Yeah, that would be nice.”</p><p>“Okay, come on.” Starscream scooped Wheeljack right off his lap and carried him bridal style. “Lets go to bed.”</p><p>“You just got up,” Wheeljack muttered, snuggling into Starscream’s shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t need to sleep to help you get to sleep.”</p><p>Starscream laid Wheeljack down on the berth and climbed in on the other side. Wheeljack gravitated towards him, arms outstretched, eye already closed. Starscream hummed, wrapping his arms around Wheeljack’s head and tucking him against his chest, hooking one leg over the beck of his knees to pull him ever closer.</p><p>“Yer warm.” Wheeljack grumbled.</p><p>Starscream chuckled, placing his chin atop Wheeljack’s head. “That’s why you love me so much.”</p><p>“HmMm, I love you ‘cause- a lotta reason. I love you for lotta reasons…” he trailed off, muttering something indecipherable as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>Starscream closed his eyes, and smiled.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The day or two of peace following Starscream’s internal meltdown went too fast. Soon, Starscream was back stressing himself over trying to figure out what to get Wheeljack for his creation day. To think, he’d wasted two days in peace. Starscream took to the city, with no ideas and no destination. He went into whatever random shops looked interesting. He even went to two flea markets.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Nothing sparked inspiration. Nothing looked good enough for the love of his life. Nothing even came close! What was there to get for the most perfect mech in the world? Perfection needed nothing.</p><p>Starscream got himself a smoothie and sat down on a park bench.</p><p>Wheeljack liked smoothies, maybe Starscream would get him a gift card.</p><p>No, that was silly. No one used gift cards. And if he were to get a giftcard it would be to the hardware store or something.</p><p>Wheeljack had trouble sleeping as of late, maybe Starscream could get him something for that?</p><p>No, that wouldn’t work. Wheeljack almost never slept poorly, and all of the things Starscream could get him, he knew Wheeljack didn’t like.</p><p>There could be a decoration, or trinket he would like. But Starscream had already looked at all the stores and flea markets in the area and found nothing.</p><p>Starscream pouted, sipping to the bottom of his smoothie. He tossed the empty cup in the garbage beside the bench and sat back. Part of him was tempted to get another smoothie to drown his sorrows, but he didn’t feel like moving.</p><p>Wheeljack called him halfway into brooding.</p><p>“Hello,” Starscream said, not in his usually sing-songy tone.</p><p>“Aw, you sound sad. Everything okay?”</p><p>“I’m okay, I just didn’t find what I set out to find.”</p><p>“What were you lookin’ for?”</p><p>Starscream’s wing sprung to full height, smacking against the back of the bench. “Yeow!”:</p><p>“Star?”</p><p>“I just- ow ow ow-” Starscream fluttered his wings. “Ow. I just smacked my wing on something, I’m fine.”</p><p>"What were you lookin' for?"</p><p>"Just a little something. You don't have to worry about it."</p><p>“Ooooh? Maybe looking for a gift for your very special someone?”</p><p>Starscream smirked. “Oh, a special someone?” He crossed one leg over the other and flicked his toe. “Now who might that be?”</p><p>“Hmm, well, from what I hear, and it’s all from tabloids so who knows if it’s true, it’s a funny looking, kinda short, little stocky, scientist. Yer waaaaay outta his league, guy must be the lucky sort to land a bot like you.”</p><p>Starscream hummed. “I don’t know about that last part. I think, if anything, he’s out of my league.”</p><p>“Aw, no, I dunno about that.”</p><p>Starscream chuckled. “Do you want to know what I think about my special someone? Whoever he might be.”</p><p>Wheeljack tried to stifle his chuckle. “I must admit, I’m curious.”</p><p>Starscream’s smile widened. “Well, first off, he’s far from funny looking. He’s the most handsome mech on Cybertron.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yes, and he's funny. So funny, I hurt my sides laughing. And he’s kind, not to mention generous." Starscream's wings fluttered. "Oh, and patient. A little hard headed at times, but sweet, so sweet to me, and, oh-" Starscream put his hand to one side of his mouth and whispered into the receiver. "He's an excellent lover."</p><p>Wheeljack giggled. "He sounds like quite the catch."</p><p>"He is. I'm lucky to have him."</p><p>"I bet he feels real lucky to have you too."</p><p>They fell into silence for a few seconds, swimming in the exchange of words.</p><p>"Sooo," Wheeljack said. "When is the love of my life gonna be home?"</p><p>"I'm not sure, let me ask." Starscream took his head away from the phone for a split second. "He says in about a half hour."</p><p>"Okay, I'll let ya go then. See you soon."</p><p>They hung up. Starscream tucked his phone back in his subspace, stood up from the bench, and went right to the smoothie place.</p><p>When Starscream got home, Wheeljack already had dinner out on the table. They were eating human looking food, apparently, but Starscream still had half a smoothie left.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were cooking,” Starscream said, placing his drink down beside his plate.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were having smoothie for dinner.”</p><p>“You know I can’t resist. I’ll still eat.”</p><p>“So, how was yer day?”</p><p>Starscream put a bite of food in his mouth right as Wheeljack asked the question. Starscream chewed quickly and swallowed in one big gulp. “Oh, it was fine,” he said, covering his mouth with his hand. “Honestly, the most unproductive day I’ve had in weeks.”</p><p>“Find what you were lookin’ for?” Wheeljack wiggled his brow, leaning across the table.</p><p>Starscream smirked. “I’ll never tell.”</p><p>Wheeljack chuckled. “Ya know, this special someone of yours, he and I might have to have a few words. Seems like he’s moving in on my seeker.”</p><p>Starscream laughed. “I think you can take him.”</p><p>They laughed together, chests bouncing, leaning back in their chairs. They finished up their food in partial silence, cleaned up, and took to the couch for a movie until bed.</p><p>Starscream stood up and stepped in front of his lover. “Coming?”</p><p>Wheeljack put his arms up. “Help me up.”</p><p>Starscream took Wheeljack by the wrists and pulled him to his feet. They fell against each other, into a lazy hug.</p><p>“How long has it been?” Wheeljack muttered against Starscream’s chest.</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Since we started dating.”</p><p>Starscream pursed his lip and squinted his eyes, resting his chin on Wheeljack’s head. “275,” he said slowly. “Give or take? Ya know, I never really thought about it.”</p><p>“I think we’re goin’ on 300.”</p><p>“You think we’re closer to 300?”</p><p>Wheeljack nodded. “Uh-huh.”</p><p>“Hm,” Starscream tightened his hold. “Maybe. But we should go to bed.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay, let’s go to bed.”</p><p>Neither of them moved.</p><p>“Wheeljack,” Starscream whispered.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Are you asleep?”</p><p>“Not technically.”</p><p>“Let’s just shuffle.”</p><p>Wheeljack nodded. They shuffled to the side until they were free of the table. Once the space opened up they took steps, but never let go of one another. They fell into bed, a tangle of limbs, and struggled to get entirely on the bed with the both of them refusing to let go. They settled into each other's warmth, noses tucked in the crooks of necks, and eyes contently closed. Their chests were together, one spark pulsing for the other.</p><p>Starscream took in a deep vent, smelling the oil and chemicals from the lab, a familiar, welcome smell. He hugged tighter and gave Wheeljack a kiss on the neck.</p><p>“How was your day?” Starscream muttered.</p><p>“Uneventful. I didn’t get much done today.”</p><p>“You worked in the lab.”</p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p>“I want the blanket.”</p><p>Wheeljack pouted when Starscream sat up a little bit to grab the blanket from the end of the bed. He laid back down into welcoming arms, pulling the blanket up to their shoulders. Starscream hummed, scooting even closer to Wheeljack and tucking his head to his shoulder.</p><p>“Star?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I wanna spend the day with you tomorrow.”</p><p>Starscream rubbed his cheek against Wheeljack’s. “Okay. I can do that.”</p><p>“I haven’t been feelin’ good lately.”</p><p>Starscream pouted. “No?”</p><p>“No. I don’t know what’s wrong.”</p><p>Starscream squeezed tighter. “We can spend time together. We can do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Starscream drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Starscream hummed, holding Wheeljack’s hand as they wandered about one of the many museums Iacon had to offer. When they woke up, Wheeljack’s spirits were low. Starscream proposed visiting one of his gifts, and that seemed to lift his spirits some. Now that they were there, Wheeljack’s grip on Starscream’s hand was loose, at ease, and the tension from the morning was gone.</p><p>They sat on a bench in front of a wall of datapads and pieces of machinery that Wheeljack had donated. The display showcased the evolution of technology, and had a picture of Wheeljack cut out from an old war photo to show patrons of the museum who this stuff belonged to. Beside his head, away from the boxes of text, was his name.</p><p>“It’s a good picture of you,” Starscream said. “I always thought so. Do you have the picture it came from?”</p><p>“It’s an old picture. I think I got it somewhere. Look at that paint job.”</p><p>“I think it looks good. Mix it up a little.”</p><p>“Do you wanna get lunch after this?”</p><p>“Do you like pictures of yourself?”</p><p>Wheeljack shrugged. “Uhh, I guess so? I don’t really feel anything for them. I’ll have mirrors forever.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“A reason. Don’t worry about it.” Starscream stood up. “Want to move on?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>They wandered about the rest of the museum. There was a temporary exhibit about Caminus that Wheeljack found interesting. That, too, seemed to put him in a better mood. Starscream couldn’t care less about the exhibit, but he loved seeing Wheeljack smile.</p><p>After the museum they went to a small cafe-type of place that served human looking food. Starscream got himself a smoothie and nothing else. Eating solid food was still foreign to him, the only time he ever did it was when Wheeljack made human looking food for dinner. Fortunately, almost all places served plain energon and smoothies for those like Starscream.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Starscream asked.</p><p>“Yeah, a lot better.”</p><p>“That’s good.”</p><p>“I was just a little down. Ya know that sinking feeling people get sometimes? Just little bouts of feeling bad?”</p><p>Starscream nodded. “Yeah. Haven’t had one in a while, though.”</p><p>“Me or you?”</p><p>“Both of us, I think.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, definitely.”</p><p>“What did you want to do after this?”</p><p>“What are we doing for my creation day this year?”</p><p>“Oh, I dunno. I thought we’d celebrate ourselves.”</p><p>Starscream was suddenly struck with the terrifying idea of having a party. Having people at their house? Awful. It was an awful thought. But he would do it if it meant Wheeljack would get what he wanted for his creation day.</p><p>“Yeah, I was thinkin’ that too,” Wheeljack said. “That’s fine.”</p><p>Starscream put his smoothie down. “We can do something else,” he said, internally screaming.</p><p>“Oh, no. No, I’m okay,” Wheeljack put his hand over Starscream’s. “I’d never invite a buncha people to the house. That’s not fair to you.”</p><p>Starscream internally let out a sigh of relief, his stiff wings going down. He flapped his free hand. “You don’t have to worry about me. You know I like to make your creation day special.”</p><p>“I know. You always go above and beyond. But it’s okay, I love just bein’ able to spend time with you. I feel like we’ve been spendin’ a lot of time apart lately. A lot more than usual.”</p><p>Starscream thought about it. Wheeljack and Starscream’s relationship worked so well for so long because they didn’t spend every waking moment together. They ate meals together, and laid together at night, but normally kept apart during the day, except for days like this when one of both of them wanted to take some time together. Normally they spent five out of seven days apart during the day, only reconveining at night. Now, thinking about it, they hadn’t spent a whole day together in almost three weeks. Starscream’s spark felt heavy just thinking about it.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Starscrem said. “I guess I didn’t realize how aloof I’ve been.”</p><p>“It’s okay, I know you’re busy.”</p><p>Starscream couldn’t possibly be that busy, he barely even had a job. Most of his days were spent out on walks buying smoothies, or in the apartment doing nothing, not even visiting the love of his life in the lab.</p><p>“I’m just happy we have today,” Wheeljack said, a smile squinting his eyes.</p><p>Starscream smiled back. “Me too.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When Wheeljack’s creation day rolled around, Starscream got up at an ungodly hour, gave Wheeljack’s cute face a kiss on the cheek, and ran off to the shop down the street to pick up the cake. Wheeljack had no idea how old he was, so Starscream always found a funny way to write, “Happy Creation Day, Old Man,” on his cakes.</p><p>This year it was “Happy Creation Day, Rickety Joints” which Starscream thought was very funny. He picked up the small circular cake and rushed it back to the house to place in the back of the fridge where Wheeljack would fail to notice it, despite the fact that Starscream had been doing the same exact thing for upwards of 200 years.</p><p>Celebrating creation days was a new concept to Cybertronians. After such a big, long, deadly war, the people wanted something to celebrate, and the idea that they had lived another year despite the circumstances, was an exciting prospect. Wheeljack, especially, loved his creation day. Always so thankful that he was alive and spending the rest of his days with the love of his life. Thankful that he’d lived to see the love of his life, despite how unexpected he was.</p><p>Starscream hummed a vague toon as he rearranged the fridge to fit the cake. When he was finished he returned to bed, but did not fall back asleep. He closed his eyes and snuggled in until Wheeljack started to wake up. His hands began to roam Starscream’s body, prompting him onto his back. They enjoyed some soft, slow, lazy love making, that put them both back to sleep for an hour before it was time to get up.</p><p>They took a shower together, ate breakfast together, and went over the events of the day.</p><p>“I was thinking we could walk through the park,” Starscream said, smile wide, wings fluttering. “Then the flea market, and then come back for cake and gifts.”</p><p>Wheeljack smiled so wide his mask was off. “That all sounds great.”</p><p>After breakfast they did as they intended. Wheeljack loved going to the flea market, just to see all of the random stuff people had. He was banned from buying anything for himself on his creation, and instead had to ask Starscream to get anything that he wanted. That was the creation day for the both of them. They both rarely took advantage of such a rule, Wheeljack even less than Starscream.</p><p>In the market, Wheeljack couldn’t find anything interesting enough to actually own. The second half of their day was spent walking through a junkyard where Starscream helped Wheeljack find parts he needed for personal projects. Aside from the flea market, Wheeljack’s absolute favorite activity was hunting through the junkyard.</p><p>When they got home, Starscream brought out the cake. Wheeljack chuckled at the ‘rickety joints,’ joke. Starscream didn’t much like cake, but he cut himself a small piece to keep with tradition. Wheeljack had two pieces himself.</p><p>After cake, Starscream cleaned up. He returned to the table, wings fluttering, smiling so wide he showed teeth.</p><p>“Okay, it’s time for your gift.” He said.</p><p>Wheeljack’s finials blinked. He wiggled in his seat.</p><p>Starscream bounced on his heels. “Now, I’m going to go into the bedroom, and I’ll call you in once it’s ready.”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“No peeking.”</p><p>“I won’t move.”</p><p>Starscream scurried into the bedroom. He pulled the special something out front under the bed, and prepared the gift. Once he was finished, she sat down on the berth and called Wheeljack to the bedroom.</p><p>Wheeljack pushed the half closed door open, and found Starscream sitting on the bed, a cute, pink bow tied around his waist.</p><p>Starscream put his arms up. “Surprise. It’s me.”</p><p>Wheeljack smiled so wide, his cheeks went over his eyes. He shuffled forward and sunk to his knees between Starscream’s thighs, hugging Starscream around the waist and burying his head in the bow.</p><p>“I love it,” Wheeljack said, peeking up from below the bow. “Better than any gift I could have asked for.”</p><p>Starscream chuckled, taking Wheeljack by the cheeks. “Really? I was really worried you’d find it lame.”</p><p>Wheeljack shuffled closer. “No no no no no,” he gave Starscream a kiss on the belly. “I could never ask for anything better.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a relief.”</p><p>Wheeljack took the edge of the bow and pulled it apart so he could properly bury his face in Starscream’s abdomen. When Wheeljack kissed his belly and waist, Starscream went stiff and started to chuckle, bending over and wrapping his arms around Wheeljack’s head.</p><p>“Quit it, quit it. That tickles-” Starscream laughed.</p><p>Wheeljack’s hands wandered up to squeeze Starscream’s waist. “This? Does this tickle?” he teased.</p><p>Starscream squawked. “Yes, ah! Quit it-” he chuckled.</p><p>Wheeljack relanted, going back to a hug. He hummed, resting his head on Starscream’s thigh.</p><p>“Star?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Will you be my conjunx?”</p><p>Starscream went stiff. Wheeljack hugged tighter.</p><p>“I love you, Star. Primus, I love you so fragging much. I wanna be able to call you my conjunx.”</p><p>Starscream’s frame began to tremble. Wheeljack lifted his head.</p><p>“Star?”</p><p>Starscream’s tear filled eyes met Wheeljack’s.</p><p>“Yes,” Starscream said, hardly able to get the words out. “Yes, I want to be your conjunx.”</p><p>Wheeljack stood up and gave Starscream a proper hug. They fell back into the berth, and remained happy and intertwined for the remainder of the evening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>stay tuned for the follow up when their conjunxing ceremony finally arrives.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>